


Canyon Moon

by lily_larrie



Series: Only Angel [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Top Harry Styles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: Harry會忍不住伸手抱緊可能嫌熱而掙脫開他的懷抱的Louis，儘管後者會在睡夢中掙扎一下，但他不想放開這個人。他怕他一鬆手，人就會不見。他始終沒有跟枕邊人說的事情是，他每晚都會夢到他的墜落。無止盡的墜落。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Only Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012161
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Canyon Moon

**Author's Note:**

> 接續Meet Me in the Hallway的故事、一樣是借用SPN的世界觀，算是個過度章的二部曲，預計下一個故事會完結這系列。

他總會在夢裡見到一個人。  
那個人站在懸崖邊，然後他伸手、然後他像是感應到什麼似的回過頭來看他。  
看他最後一眼。  
他總在夢裡看見那個人轉過來，給他一個最溫柔的眼神，好像在告訴他一切都沒事的、所有的事情都會好轉，然後他跟他道別。  
單方面的道別。  
夢裡的那個人縱身一躍，然後他會醒來。

然後Harry會看到睡在他旁邊的那個人，天真無邪的睡相，有點難看、有點狂放，身上可能還有著一些被他留下來的激情痕跡。Harry會忍不住伸手抱緊可能嫌熱而掙脫開他的懷抱的Louis，儘管後者會在睡夢中掙扎一下，但他不想放開這個人。  
他怕他一鬆手，人就會不見。  
他始終沒有跟枕邊人說的事情是，他每晚都會夢到他的墜落。  
無止盡的墜落。

✝

「你看起來不對勁。」  
Harry終於回過了神。  
他看見Louis一邊撥弄盤子裡的炒蛋，看起來早就沒什麼食慾了、只是手總停不下來的找了個不必動腦的動作，然後一個勁的盯著自己看。Harry被看得有點不自在，又低頭去喝了口黑咖啡，然後他反常的為沒有任何牛奶和砂糖的液體皺了下眉。  
「好，這下不只是看起來，我確定你真的不對勁了。」Louis對著這個會因為黑咖啡而皺眉的Harry感到新奇，他可是一路見證他的獵魔搭檔兼男朋友從偏好到成癮的，他還以為Harry絕對不會有因為那讓他難以理解的苦味而感到難受的一天：「嘿，看著我。不要轉移視線，那東西就這麼難喝了你改變不了這個事實。我們得談談，你要不要從解釋一下為什麼你每晚都會突然驚醒然後緊緊抱住我開始？」  
「……你發現了？」Harry抓著紙杯的手差點握不住，不過他倒是很聽話的沒有再移開視線了：「我以為你的掙扎都只是條件反射。」  
「你可以理解為反射久了就真的醒了。」Louis翻了個白眼，他對Harry這麼天真的想法還真的是感到意外，同時也更加確定了有什麼事情在他眼皮底下發生、但他卻沒能知曉真相：「既然你承認了，那你應該可以告訴我你是不是做惡夢了吧？說真的你到底有什麼好瞞著我的……還是說你的夢境太難以啟齒了？或是最近太忙了你找不到開口的時機？」  
忙倒是真的，自從那個莫名其妙的渡假結束、他們殺到密西根州開始，似乎某個天使就沒有打算讓他們有任何繼續休假的可能，每次都在最讓他們意想不到的時候出現、然後丟給他們新的難題，接著就讓他們倆到處奔波自己搗鼓出答案。現在他們為了找個該死的什麼文獻記載的古老咒語而跑到了喬治亞州，試圖從當地博物館的真跡藏品裡找到什麼線索——當然在參觀了一趟完整的博物館導覽以後，他們什麼鬼都沒發現。  
「好吧，我——」  
手機的出廠設置鈴聲簡直像是在被算好的時間點切進來，拯救了還不知道該怎麼對Louis開口的Harry。其實他平常的手機鈴聲不是這個，只是他覺得Zayn實在是給他一種一張白紙似的純真感，最後他就把出廠鈴聲設置成給天使的特別鈴聲、而毫無意外的這成為了好長一段時間內最常響起的。  
「接吧。」Louis無奈的嘆了口氣，他一聽到是這個鈴聲就知道拒接的話對面反而會瘋了一樣的狂打到有人接為止：「我們的問題等下再說，我覺得他的問題更大。我發誓要是他再讓我們把全美國當作闖關遊戲的關卡地點一樣到處瘋跑的話，我真的會在下次見面的時候揍他一拳。」  
Harry苦笑著按下了接聽鍵，他知道Louis是說真的，他早就對這個一直指使他們的天使不滿很久了。  
『不，我沒有要讓你們再跑下一個地方。』Zayn的聲音聽起來有點無辜：『我只是想告訴你們，附近有個案件，有個私人藏書家發現他的收藏逐漸變成空白的、字都不見了，而我覺得你們去那裡可能比去博物館還要容易能找到你們需要的東西。』  
「……我就先不去思考你到底是偷聽到的、還是被我問太多次問到煩的了。」Harry是開著擴音的，他看到才揚言要揍人的Louis的臉色很微妙，他差點忍不住笑出來：「好，藏書家是吧，這就過去。」  
說完他就自己把電話掛了，Harry想著的是每次都是Zayn先掛斷、總該有一次輪到他先了吧。  
「我討厭任何非人類的高等智慧生物，尤其是會法術的。」確認電話線路真的被切斷以後，Louis的第一句抱怨就是這個。  
「你限定的範圍還真明確。」Harry邊往他的黑咖啡裡加方糖邊回應著。  
「噢親愛的，你別以為我這就放過你了。我們之間的事還沒解決呢，你看看你居然還往你的黑咖啡裡加糖了，你真的沒有被掉包？你還是Harry Styles沒有被惡魔附身？」Louis一臉的壞笑，反正他的目的就是要提醒他男朋友這個話題沒這麼簡單就能被糊弄過去。  
「……走吧。」Harry邊抽著嘴角邊說道，接著一副像是要狼狽逃離現場似的喝光了那杯加了糖的黑咖啡，拎起車鑰匙就飛也似的奪門而出。  
他希望這段路程跟這個案件可以讓他有足夠的時間思考，關於他那段詭異的夢到底發生了什麼事、還有他該怎麼跟Louis講出來。

✝

這次一上車Louis沒有再繼續睡了，他甚至自己主動的坐上了駕駛座，這讓Harry嚇了一大跳，因為他印象中Louis已經很久很久很久都沒有開車了。  
「你看你那個黑眼圈有多深多重，我怎麼敢就這麼讓你開上路？我還想再活久一點點。」Louis的語氣介於開玩笑跟認真的關心人之間，讓Harry甚至不確定到底是更偏向哪裡一點。不過他倒是篤定了今天就不會讓Harry碰方向盤了，在說話的時候就直接用力踩下了油門。  
然後Harry在Louis以絕對超速的危險速度在公路上狂飆的時候，他終於想起來為什麼他總是他們之中的那個負責開車的人了。他就算想睡也會膽戰心驚的睡不著，基本上根本沒有起到讓他休息的作用，不過到達目的地的時間倒是比他們預料中的要早太多了，雖然他下車的時候一臉虛弱的樣子就是。  
「……有這麼誇張嗎？」  
「你自己都沒有感覺對不對。」Harry的語氣甚至都不是問句了，他就是斬釘截鐵的認定Louis絕對是那種自己飆車飆很爽都不會管乘客死活的類型。  
Louis百口莫辯，然後他放棄幫自己的駕駛技術辯駁了，取而代之的是他直接給Harry比了個中指。  
他們的車停在一處氣派的莊園外，看起來就跟整個氛圍格格不入。門牌上刻著漂亮的花體字，Harry讀了好久才辨認出那是「Whitehall」。這次他們甚至沒有打算要拿假證件，所以也做好了一屋藏書的主人根本不信他們要把他們趕走的心理準備。不過顯然是他們想多了，在按門鈴說明來意以後大門立刻飛快的為他們敞開，似乎巴不得他們馬上進來一秒都別浪費似的。  
Louis看起來像是迅速的忘記了剛才的小插曲，他和Harry對看了一眼，然後絲毫沒有懷疑的就走進去了——反正就算是陷阱他們也有自信自己能全身而退。  
「我倒是沒有想過我們會有這麼受歡迎的一天……」Louis自嘲的說。  
「可能書上的字不見了還是讓他很著急吧。」Harry聳聳肩，不以為然。  
大宅的門也沒有上鎖，輕輕一推就開了。房子裡面也特別豪華，看得出來是貴族之類的大戶人家作風。他們很快的就走到了客廳，果然在那裡有人等著他們。不過這個穿著看起來就很貴的名牌大衣的人倒是出乎了他們的意料——這屋子的主人長著一張太過年輕的臉孔，有點刻板印象的和藏書家三個字基本對不上邊。  
「呃，我知道你們在想什麼。嚴格來說我不是你們所想的那個藏書家，因為這裡是我爺爺的私人財產。不過他在遺囑裡面寫著讓我繼承了，所以當我發現書上的文字在消失的時候特別慌張……」年輕的男人有些不好意思地說著，看得出來他很有教養，就算說著自己很慌張但表面上也沒有顯露出來：「噢對了，我該自我介紹的。我叫Vincent Whitehall，平常在紐約大學唸心理學，假日才過來這邊。直接喊我的名字就行了，我覺得我們年紀可能……差不多？」  
「Louis。」Louis一如往常的並沒有連名帶姓的自我介紹，他們做這行的早就習慣了一堆很好笑的假名、連帶導致他們說出真名的時候都下意識的不會透漏更多：「噢這是我搭檔Harry，然後我們的年紀應該的確是相差不會太多，我覺得啦。」  
Harry平常是不會介意Louis順口介紹他的，但是他現在聽著Louis那個說得像他彷彿不是搭檔、而是跟班的語氣，他就知道這傢伙還在對自己剛才嫌棄他的駕駛技術這件事生氣。看起來是忘了但暗地裡還在記仇，這小混蛋還是一如既往的在用過人的演技貫徹他的作風。  
簡直幼稚極了，Harry努力的忍住對他那情商不超過五歲的男朋友翻個白眼的衝動，打算勉強在精神上讓人勝利一次。誰讓他還欠他關於那個夢的解釋，他自知理虧。  
「所以你是怎麼發現字不見了的？」Harry決定等會兒再處理他們的內部問題，現在在人家面前就不要丟臉了：「是翻開來發現一片空白？還是看到一半發現後面的字不見了？」  
「都……不算。如果是這樣的話我可能就會以為是無字天書，然後拿去烤一烤之類的了。」Vincent苦笑著開了個小玩笑：「情況是這樣的，首先我要聲明我沒瘋、也沒有瞎，但是在我因為對書背上的標題感到好奇而開始讀內容以後，在我看到一半的那會兒裡面的字就在我面前開始一個個的消失了。我很確定字是我邊讀邊不見的，那個場景簡直像電腦特效一樣……就是這本。」  
「我可以看看嗎？」Louis說著就拿起了桌上的精裝書，其實也沒有什麼徵求Vincent的同意的意思，大概是因為的確年紀相近的關係他就隨便了點，不過他還是看到對方點頭了才開始翻書。  
那條做書籤用的緞帶已經被夾在其中一頁了，Louis很順手的就沿著絲帶開始翻，果然其中的文句到了一半就從很突兀的地方消失了。同時Harry也在Louis把書翻開以前就注意到，書背和書封上該記載資訊早已全數消失、一點都不剩。  
「這本是……？」Harry下意識就代替還在翻書的Louis問了。  
「1932年初版的美麗新世界。」Vincent回答道。  
「那個反烏托邦的？抱歉我對文學沒什麼研究。」Louis一邊說著的時候還很努力的盯著文字消失的斷層，他試圖理解些什麼、但是很可惜的是他什麼都沒有感覺到，那些文字就像從來都不曾存在一樣的徹底從紙面上消失，更無奈的是他根本沒看過這本書、就算想試圖從斷開的地方的文字內容去理解他也完全沒輒。  
所以他很自然的就把書直接遞到Harry的手上了。  
「……不行，無論這是什麼超自然現象搞出來的，他都沒有留下更多線索。」Harry又翻了好幾頁，一片空白的後面就那樣了、前面一些跳著消失的字句也沒有任何邏輯，就像是隨機犯案一樣。  
當然其他被擺在桌上的書的狀況也都一模一樣、沒什麼區別，Vincent說擺在桌上的這堆已經是他最早邊翻著邊看到文字消失的了，其實還有好幾本在書庫裡，但是他實在是無力把那麼多厚重的精裝書給拿出來。  
「這條走廊左轉，樓梯直接下地下室、數過來第三間就是書庫。」他似乎摸索出獵魔人的工作流程了，乾脆爽快的給兩個人指路。  
「我可以好奇問一下其他間是什麼嗎？」Louis的幽默感又一次發揮在很奇特的地方。  
「第一間是酒窖。」Vincent笑道：「沒鎖，你真的想進去就進去吧。」  
「你別想。」Harry笑得更燦爛、當然是恐怖的那一種，他完全知道如果沒有提前威脅的話Louis鐵定一下去就進酒窖、然後把檢查書庫的責任完全扔給他了。  
Louis也不好說什麼，他被Harry的笑容鎮住了，當下也只能輕咋下舌，勉強當作他最後的抗議。

✝

Whitehall家的書庫雖然是在地下室，但是恆溫跟除濕設備全都不馬虎。而且雖然說是第三間，但跟前兩間據說分別是酒窖跟儲藏室的房間相隔得非常遠，要在迴廊上走好長一段距離才能到、意思就是前兩間房間的大小也一定很驚人。  
他們一推開門果然被書庫的大小嚇到了，甚至一時還找不到電燈的開關、摸了好久才發現在哪。一開燈以後出現在他們眼前的便是按照字母排列的一排排木製書櫃，看得出來擁有這間房間的主人的確是個愛書成癡的人。  
「所以這些全部都……？」Louis看著雖然有盡量排序但還是散落滿地的精裝書就有些頭疼，而且這些書全都是「受災戶」，書背與書封的標示全部都消失了，看上去簡直像一大堆手札本。  
「看起來是了。」Harry隨手撿起一本書，翻個兩三頁想確認裡面是什麼，結果他翻了好久的空白才終於找到勉強還記載著一兩頁文字的部分：「噢，原來這本是海底兩萬哩。」  
「……你是怎麼做到看那剩下來的一兩頁，就立刻知道是什麼書的？」Louis覺得Harry腦中的這個知識量其實也跟特異功能差不多了，就算不提他很早就從高中輟學了、他的文學成績也一直都沒及格過，在他眼中的Harry其實跟學霸沒有什麼兩樣。  
「就是……剛好都看過……？」Harry被Louis盯得很不自在，他手裡還是在翻著一本受害的書，他本來已經知道這是什麼了但被這麼一看就不怎麼想說出來，最後是在Louis那簡直在看猜謎遊戲的參賽者的眼神下才妥協的，他一臉無奈、一邊嘆氣著說出正確答案：「好吧你贏了，這本是百年孤寂。」  
「你這個剛好都看過的守備範圍也太廣了。」Louis調侃著說道，他也翻起了書，但是他翻書絕對不是為了解讀出這些消失了的文字屬於哪些作品，他不過是想從實際層面下手，看看所謂文字消失的狀況是否還在繼續。不過他隨手從書架上抽出的幾本書中卻都沒有發生什麼特別的事，於是他終於想起來在他一本一本慢慢找的時候還有件事可以跟Harry趁機解決：「所以這位曾經成績頂尖的文藝青年先生，你準備好、你想好、你知道要怎麼跟我說最近幾個晚上都發生什麼了嗎？」  
Harry的身體不自然的抖了一下，差點把他手裡那本雖然文字幾乎都消失了、但是書本身依然很珍貴的簡愛往地上砸。他是真的沒料到Louis會拒絕讓他一頭栽進案件裡，雖然知道男朋友的出發點是擔心自己，可他就是很抗拒把實情全盤托出。他還可以感受到Louis雖然現在在翻書、沒有盯著他看了，但是還是依然渴望著來自自己的答案。  
「……我說出來你不會笑我對不對？」  
「我會笑小聲一點。」Louis的聲音從隔壁的另一排書架那裡傳來，他在Harry還在穩住手裡的那本書的時候早就已經走遠了。  
「好吧。我從那天離開洛杉磯開始就一直做一個夢……」Harry一邊翻著手裡的幾本書，依然沒有找到任何關於事件的線索，但是他似乎已經知道該怎麼跟Louis提起這件事了：「我夢到我在懸崖邊，總是看見一個人的背影。然後他會轉過頭來看我一眼，給我他最溫柔的眼神、像是在告訴我一切都沒事的，接著他就會……跳下去。」  
Louis沒有笑。  
他剛好抽起了一本書，透過精裝書被抽出來以後產生的縫隙和Harry四目相交。他總是能敏銳的察覺各種事情的真相，也許他還沒能找到關於消失的文字的答案，但是他想他知道Harry的惡夢是關於什麼了。  
「你每晚都夢到我在你面前自盡？」Louis可以發誓他是試圖用輕鬆的語氣說這句話的，他也不知道為什麼最後說出來的樣子會變得那麼嚴肅。  
「……對。」Harry有種想用手裡的書把他的臉遮住的衝動，但是很快的他就想通了這根本毫無意義：「我不知道為什麼，這個夢每天都在重複。我知道有些獵魔人會做預知夢，或是什麼有暗示的夢。我一直在想這是不是某種我會失去你的徵兆……但是又沒有任何理由去相信你會離我而去，那根本不可能。」  
「笨蛋，你是什麼大智障，我怎麼可能拋下你一個人離開或是自己去死？」Louis雖然這麼說著，但是他難得的沒有翻白眼、話語裡也沒有任何譴責或認真的在辱罵的意思，他只是有點氣，有點氣為什麼都發生這種事了Harry還覺得可以蒙混過關、堅持不告訴他。他沒有把手裡的精裝書塞回去，就這麼一直透過那個縫隙盯著那比他自己的生命更重要的男人看：「而且你為什麼不跟我說？難道你還覺得我們之間需要隱瞞什麼秘密嗎？Harry Styles，我們在一起獵魔多久了？既然我這條命是被你硬拉回來的，那我又怎麼會再次隨隨便便的拋棄掉？」  
「我當然不擔心你會……好吧也許還是有那麼一點點，就一點點，不過主要還是覺得這是不是象徵什麼災禍的降臨——」  
「或者，」Louis的聲音突然強硬的打斷了Harry沒說完的解釋，但他並不是厭煩他了才突然這麼說的，他真的是突然想到了什麼。Harry察覺到Louis說話的時候伴隨著翻動書頁的聲音，也過了幾秒Louis才把他的話繼續往下去接完：「有人想要引導你往這個方向去想像。」  
Harry當機立斷的放下了他手裡所有的書，他用最快的速度趕到了Louis身旁，果然他看到Louis手裡的書頁中正在發生剛才Vincent跟他們講的情況——書中的文字以極快的速度開始一頁頁的消失，就像是被什麼給吞噬了似的一丁點都不剩。Harry在文字逐漸消失以前憑著他的印象確定了這本書是亂世佳人，他想著這狀況還真夠符合書名的（Gone with the Wind），同時在消化Louis剛才給他提出的假設。  
如果他的夢都不是預知夢、沒有任何意義，只是個惡夢呢？  
被惡意植入他的意識裡的惡夢。  
「有任何印象嗎，以文字為食的怪物之類的。」Harry戒備的把手伸進外套口袋裡，他隨時都能準備好拔槍防衛：「不過我覺得這東西不只能吃字，他還能用他吃下去的文字去拼湊出他想要的故事情節。」  
「噢，天啊，你還真是考倒我了。你都不知道我怎麼會知道？」Louis還是緊挨著Harry，他也隨時準備拿出藏在衣服暗袋裡面的刀械。雖然有很大的機率這種防惡魔的匕首根本不管用，但他總想著能應急一下也行：「嘿先說好，讓我多捅幾刀啊。這東西既然敢一直咒我死那我想它應該也準備好被我報復了吧？」  
但是這一次回應Louis的並不是Harry的聲音。  
「這種充滿戲劇張力的結局不是很好嗎？」  
清脆的女聲環繞在整個空間內。  
接著Harry和Louis兩個人都看到了，從地上書堆的陰影中冒出了一團黑煙。這團黑煙迅速的組合成型，從純粹的黑暗成為人形、最後才化出了清晰的輪廓。  
那女人有著慘白的臉孔，雖然長著人的樣子但一看就知道不是正常人類。兩個獵魔人經歷夠多了自然不會單被對方的樣貌就嚇到，他們只是想釐清一些更根本的問題。  
「那個夢是妳的傑作。」Harry用的是肯定句：「是你讓我看到我最害怕的事。」  
「我在這裡汲取了文字的力量，所以我可以自由的編織故事、當然就可以藉機試圖除掉在找尋咒語的礙事鬼。任何文字都可以成為我的養分，無論內容是什麼、無論用什麼語言寫成，你們真的覺得在我的地盤上能贏過我嗎？」  
那怪物從一旁的書架上隨手抽下一本書，隨即書背和書封上頭的文字便以肉眼可見的速度消逝。Louis知道這就是所謂汲取養分的過程，他本來想衝出去一刀捅了對方了事的，但是那東西似乎可以看穿他的意圖，很快的就又變回了一縷黑煙。  
下一秒那團黑煙便往他這裡襲擊了過來。速度之快讓Louis根本來不及防備，更別說是手持武器只有槍械的Harry了，他根本打不過人家，只能眼睜睜看著那團煙纏住了Louis纖細的頸子，似乎在宣示讓Harry不要輕舉妄動、她隨時都能把他解決掉。  
「既然我可以讓你在他的夢裡死掉，那我當然也可以讓你在現實裡死掉。」還是一樣的那道聲音，只是多了點猙獰、以及威脅的意味：「如何，打算投降了嗎？不過既然有人僱用我來把你們在找的咒語吃掉，那我就不可能讓你們還能活著走出這間藏書庫的門，不過都是徒勞罷了，也許你做的夢的確是預知夢、並不是我在胡說八道，你就是只能如此無力地面對最重要的人的死亡。」  
Harry一邊聽著這讓他眉頭都皺起來了的話的時候，他卻同時注意到了Louis的眼神正在示意他什麼。儘管快要被勒得喘不過氣、真的命在旦夕了，但被黑煙把持著的Louis還在試圖用眼神傳遞訊息，而Harry果然看得出來那麼微小低調的動作中代表了什麼，他也從黑煙的那一席話裡找到了他所需要的資訊。  
「謝謝妳的好意提醒……但是很抱歉，我並不打算讓妳幫我來寫結局。」Harry一邊說著挑釁的話語，同時他的手伸向了他左邊的書櫃——Louis的眼神示意的是左邊，Harry完全接到了他的暗示。他眼明手快的抓住了書櫃下層的抽屜把手，接下來的動作都一氣呵成，黑色的煙霧甚至都來不及放開Louis來阻止他。  
Harry在拉開抽屜以後做的第一件事就是拿起放在最上面的那張羊皮紙，似乎他早就預料到裡面會放著這樣的物品。而他在剛才早已用指甲劃破自己的食指指腹，Harry可是經歷過大風大浪的人、完全可以對這點輕微的疼痛面不改色，血液飛快的滴上了紙上所畫的魔法陣中央，血滴就在他根本就不知道這張紙上到底記載的是是什麼咒語的情況下迅速暈染開、並且啟動了魔法陣的效果。  
Harry在看著被迫離開Louis再次現形的怪物面色扭曲，那噁心的模樣在逐漸消散，他終於能說出他想對這東西喊的話了——  
「我的結局由我自己來寫，你他媽的最好把這些文字都給我吐回去。」難得開口罵髒話的人是他，Harry一邊想著他的確很久沒有講這種話而生疏了許多，同時也開始慶幸原來那真的只是一場該死的惡夢。  
最後那人形怪物完全消失了，Harry隨手撿起了掉在地上的精裝書，側封的字樣已經回來了，打開剛才他親眼見證文字消失的頁面、那裡也總算不再是空白的。  
「我剛才就發現了這些抽屜，也不知道到底是過度自信還是怎樣完全沒有上鎖——好吧其實也不算完全沒有上鎖，因為抽屜外側畫了符文，不是人類是打不開的。」Louis咳了幾聲，一邊對Harry解釋道：「我想我們的確找到我們需要的東西了，還順便解決了一樁案件、也讓你知道惡夢就只是惡夢而已了，聽起來這運氣還算不錯？」  
Harry正想要沖上去給Louis一個擁抱，他的手機鈴聲卻響了起來。這一次不再是出廠設定的鈴聲，是正常的那種，他完全無法想像誰會在這種時候打給他，而無法顯示的號碼更是讓他茫然無比。這次他沒有再跟Louis交換任何眼神就直接接起來了，但他還是開了擴音，接著從裡頭傳出來的聲音都讓他們始料未及——  
『太好了，聽起來你們都還沒死。說真的我沒有想到有人可以這麼傻的直接踏進陷阱裡面耶，你們還能活著簡直是奇蹟——』  
「Niall？」Louis的聲音帶著點疑惑，他是很習慣Zayn總是知道任何事情的樣子了，但是對Niall打過來第一句就是感謝他們還活著這事他就覺得特別弔詭，畢竟這傢伙可是——  
「惡魔打來的第一句話是恭喜我們還活著？」Harry挑著眉說道，他知道對面的人看不到，但不妨礙的豐富的表情變化：「你到底是怎麼知道我們在哪的？你是不是也順便知道到底是誰僱用了這個……」  
『那東西叫書魔，不客氣。算是低階惡魔的一種，專門啃食文字而活。然後我人現在就在喬治亞州，我可是好不容易才打聽到你們的消息的。』Niall的聲音還是帶著笑意，不過莫名的有種淺顯易見的鄙視感：『所以你們還沒發現是誰讓你們去送死的嗎？真的？你們家的天使到底是怎麼跟你們說那個咒語的？』  
「能夠淨化所有惡魔。」Louis一邊想著Zayn跟他說過的話，同時他也開始發現這整件事的邏輯裡面充滿了漏洞。  
是Zayn讓他們來這裡找咒語、是那個天使告訴他們這裡有案件，但是他是怎麼知道咒語在這裡的？知道的話為什麼不自己來拿？還要幾乎像是設下圈套的把他跟Harry騙到這裡？還有聽那個書魔的口氣，像是早就在他跟Harry來訪以前就知道要把Harry當作目標讓他做惡夢了——  
『噗哈哈哈哈哈哈，Mr. Tomlinson你傻就算了，怎麼Mr. Styles你都相信了？根本就沒有什麼淨化所有惡魔的咒語，上帝都沒辦法這麼幹。你們找的咒語其實是獵殺所有惡魔的咒語，那是上帝給這個世界設置的一種防爆裝置，意圖是在哪一天惡魔破壞了平衡才啟動的。我也不知道為什麼人類的藏書家可以找到那種東西然後加以保存，但是我可以肯定的事情只有一件——你們還以為你們在幫天使的忙拯救人間是吧？不，你們錯了，他想著的是取代上帝成為新世界的造物主。』  
直到電話掛斷為止，Harry都還跟Louis面面相覷。  
惡魔的話實在不能盡信，但是他們覺得這次不一樣。  
太多巧合了。

✝

「所以你今晚還打算抱著我嗎？」  
Harry洗好澡出來的時候，Louis已經慵懶的躺平在床上了。他甚至連浴袍都懶得穿，就這麼維持著裸體的樣子窩在被子裡。  
後來Louis真的在離開Whitehall家的大宅以前跑進酒窖喝了個爽，畢竟他們的確幫忙把書裡的文字都找回來了，Vincent的態度完全就是盡量喝沒關係全都算他的，連Harry都忍不住喝了一點，但是當然沒有Louis那麼瘋。他覺得他現在還沒有完全酒醒，不然他才不會這麼主動，反正現在Louis是絕對不會承認他有多想要Harry操他的。  
「……你是指哪一種抱？」總算結束了困擾他很久的惡夢的Harry對這個明顯想跟他發生點什麼的小混蛋笑著問道，雖然他今天很累了但是他想他並不介意來點床上運動、讓這個發生太多事的一天能結束得不那麼抑鬱。  
「還可以是哪種？」Louis就差沒有給他翻個招牌白眼了：「你再猶豫一秒鐘，我不但不讓你睡我、我還要讓你今晚睡床下。」  
Harry幾乎沒有猶豫的扔開了他的浴巾就撲上了床。  
當他咬上Louis的乳尖的時候很滿意的收穫了那控制不住的顫抖和壓不住的呻吟聲，他們還記得這是在隔音很糟糕便宜汽車旅館，雖然在這裡聽見歡愛的聲音根本是再稀鬆平常不過的事，但這也不代表Louis就有那個臉肆無忌憚的叫出來。可Harry似乎就是看準了這點，他不但嘴裡含著Louis早就硬挺起來的軟肉奮力地吸吮著、手也早就摸到人屁股中間那個小洞，草草用手指擴張了幾下以後就要換上他早就硬起來了的陰莖，可他在外面惡意的蹭了好久就是不進去，他想讓Louis叫出聲來求他，他就是這麼會打他的如意算盤。  
「Harry……他媽的……你還要在外面蹭多久？」Louis盡量讓他的聲音保持冷靜，但是他完全受不了這樣的撩撥，越講到後面他的呻吟就越控制不住的跟著請求的話語一起洩出來：「你再不進來我就懷疑你不舉……操！」  
這句話跟語尾的髒話成了Louis最後唯一能夠完成說出來的話語和單字。  
Harry最受不了Louis用質疑他的性能力這招，他開始覺得他才是被逗弄的那個、每次都會因為這句話而像個只剩下性衝動還用下半身思考的生物。但是在這招的使用上基本上Louis是屢試不爽，只要受到言語上的刺激Harry就會試圖用兇狠的進攻去堵住Louis那張口無遮攔的嘴，這總是讓那個飢渴的小混蛋特別受用。  
最後Harry又一次把精液全部射進了Louis那讓他瘋狂的小洞裡面，他拔出來的時候裡面的白色液體就跟著堵不住的流洩而出，那色情的模樣又讓他差點直接再硬一次。  
「我勸你別再動歪腦筋了，這一次你還嫌不夠嗎？」Louis在起身去浴室清理跟算了就這麼睡吧之間果斷的選擇了後者，今天他可是差點被殺死的那個倒楣鬼，他覺得經歷的一切已經夠多了。  
「……抱歉。」Harry老老實實的道歉了：「睡吧。剩下的事情明天再處理……我想我現在應該不能好好思考任何關於那群天使跟惡魔的問題。」  
「別想了。」Louis直接伸手摟住Harry，整個人都縮進了他的懷裡：「現在不適合，笨蛋。一切都會好的，先睡一覺再說。」  
Harry突然想起來，那些在惡夢裡Louis給他的最後一個眼神。然後他飛快的把這些拋在腦後，並暗自怪罪自己怎麼好的不想專門想些壞的糟糕的。  
他回抱住了他親愛的男朋友，總算進入了這幾天來第一個品質勉強還算過得去的睡眠。  
Harry在進入深層睡眠以前的最後一個念頭是，他果然貪婪的渴望來自Louis的溫度。不管有沒有做惡夢，他都需要他。

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道為什麼這會變成一個三部曲的架構，總之對不起全世界我智商不夠把跟怪物打架寫得超級難看超沒格調的……  
> 下一個事件就會把故事線收完了，謝謝看到這裡的你。


End file.
